


Angel Grace

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Cas, Celebrity!Cas, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester loves going to conventions to meet the cast of his favorite TV show 'Angel Grace'. Aside from being good at his job, lead actor Castiel Novak is charming, handsome, and has a heart of gold. Like many fans, Dean has a serious crush on the guy. However after meeting Castiel several times, it's starting to look like Dean's crush isn't as one sided as Dean had always assumed it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, more like freezing. They’d been waiting for hours, and Dean could no longer feel his fingers. His friend Charlie was clinging to his arm, trying to steal some warmth from him. Her teeth were chattering, and her face looked a little paler than was usual.

“This is all worth it, and you know it.” Charlie remarked when their gazes met.

Dean shrugged and nodded. He agreed wholeheartedly; she was right. Meeting your favorite actor was  _always_  worth it, even if it meant standing in line for hours and hours. And possibly freezing to death in the process.

They were surrounded by thousands of other fans, some of them dressed up as a certain character, others wearing shirts with their idols on it. Dean also recognized a few first timers; the ones who hadn’t been to any of these kind of events before, and who looked like they were slowly dying on the inside while waiting.

Four years ago, Dean had been one of them. He still remembered the nerves, but looking back now, it only made him smile. He thought back to the many conventions that he’d attended since then, and he appreciated all the friends that he’d made along the way. Friends like Charlie, whom he’d met at Comic Con, to find out that she lived in the same town as Dean. It was sort of awesome, finding a friend who understood that it was okay to still get excited about TV shows even when you were in your late twenties.

The two of them had pretty much become con buddies from there on, and it also helped that they were both mainly there for the same show;  _Angel Grace_. Charlie had a huge crush on the actress named Gilda Fairchild, who played a badass warrior angel sidekick. And Dean… Well, he had his  _own_  preferences.

Castiel Novak was the actor who played the lead, a powerful archangel whose job was to keep peace on earth. Now at first, Dean had been drawn to the actor because the guy was handsome, charming in that socially-awkward kind of way, and had the bluest eyes to ever exist. Every person with a pair of functioning eyes could come to the conclusion that Castiel was drop-dead gorgeous. But then he’d  _met_ the guy, several times, and his little infatuation had only become worse.

The problem was that it no longer had anything to do with Castiel’s looks, or with his acting skills even. The guy was just genuinely  _nice._  And kind, and sweet, and caring, even when it came to his fans.

Dean had witnessed how Castiel had hugged a heartbroken girl in the middle of a panel, had seen how he’d taken the time to comfort a six year old boy who’d been too star struck to take a picture with him. Not to mention all the things he did for charity…

On top of that, there was that peculiar look in Castiel’s eyes whenever Dean got an opportunity to talk to him for a minute here and there. As if Dean  _mattered._  Not that Dean had any illusions that he was the only fan who got that look from Castiel, but it was good to know that the guy was sincere, and not an arrogant douchebag like plenty of other actors.

“Oh god, my toes are gonna fall off at any second.” Charlie whined, pulling Dean out of his musings.

“Yeah, same here.” Dean admitted, the cold getting to him more and more.

The line was moving slowly, and Dean could see them standing out there for at least another hour.

A loud scream from the back of the queue made both Dean and Charlie turn their heads. It took them a minute to examine what was causing the commotion, but when Dean stretched his neck, he spotted a familiar mob of messy dark hair not too far away.

_“Castiel! Castiel, please look here!”_

The many fans chanting the name of the actor confirmed Dean’s suspicions, but left him confused. None of the actors were supposed to be out there right now… Upon taking a closer look, Dean noted that Castiel was with an assistant who was helping him hand out things to the fans. Things that looked a lot like paper cups that were made for holding warm beverages.

“Holy shit,  _the love of your life_  is handing out coffee.” Charlie gasped from beside Dean, smacking Dean’s shoulder. “He’s an actual angel.”

Dean glared at her for using that specific term, but he didn’t have time to call her out on it, for Castiel was getting closer and closer.

When Castiel stopped right in front of Dean, Dean lost his ability to speak. Blue eyes were boring right into Dean’s green ones, and Castiel held up two cups, offering them to Dean and Charlie. With unsteady hands, Dean accepted his, and then Castiel smiled. It was that wide gummy smile that was oh-so-rare, but that Dean loved so much he even dreamed about it.

Dean was sure he’d died and gone to heaven when Castiel opened his mouth to speak. “Hello,  _Dean_. I hope to see you at my panel.”

Castiel moved on to the next group of fans, but not before giving Dean a small wink.

When Dean looked back at Charlie, feeling bewildered and confused, she was gaping at him.

“He knows your name…” She whispered in awe. “That book about bees that you gave him last time must have made  _one hell_  of an impression.”

~

Dean had been a bit out of it ever since his encounter with Castiel outside the building. The one and only Castiel Novak had actually remembered Dean’s name. That was the stuff dreams were made of. Because sure, Dean had met Castiel plenty of times, had bought him some personal presents every now and then, and Dean had definitely told the actor his name at some point. But the pretty blue-eyed man had  _millions_  of fans, so why on earth would he remember Dean of all people? That was crazy…

Concentrating during Castiel’s panel was difficult, even though Dean and Charlie had scored front row seats. Dean was just blankly staring at Castiel for the most part, his brain failing to absorb any of the things that the actor was talking about. It was unfair, how good Castiel looked in that suit, his blue dress shirt bringing out those brilliant eyes even more.

When the panel was about to end, Dean almost felt relieved. That was until Castiel’s eyes suddenly fell on Dean before he left the stage, staring  _right at Dean_. Dean’s heart may or may not have stopped beating. And there it was again, that special smile, aimed at Dean.

Dean knew he had to be hallucinating, but he quickly dismissed that theory when Charlie elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a wicked grin. She’d picked up on it too. Was it possible that the smile was actually meant for Dean, and Dean alone?

All of Dean’s doubts made that he was almost dreading his photo op with Castiel that was scheduled for later that day.

~

Having his picture taken with Castiel was nothing new to Dean. He already had three pictures of the two of them, taken at previous conventions. He even had a cute group picture with him, Castiel, Charlie, and Gilda.

Nonetheless, he’d never been as nervous as he was right now. After another forty minutes of standing in line, it was his turn. He stepped forward as soon as someone from the crew told him that it was time, and he could swear that Castiel’s face lit up the second he saw Dean. Again, probably just hallucinating.

“Hello… We have to stop meeting like this, Dean.” Castiel greeted him playfully, holding out a hand in invitation.

Without thinking about it, Dean took the hand offered to him, and he let Castiel pull him in. Dean literally crashed into Castiel’s chest, and Castiel placed a hand on his hip to steady him.

“Any special requests for your picture this time?”

Dean shivered, for Castiel was all but breathing the words directly into his ear.

“Ehm… A hug will do, I guess.” Dean croaked out in a small voice.

Castiel wrapped both his hands around Dean’s waist to hold him close, then rested their foreheads together.

“So, I guess I’m one of your more creepy fans, huh? Seeing as you know me by name, I’m guessing you needed it to put it on a restraining order.” Dean joked in a feeble attempt to calm himself down.

Castiel smiled, and the camera flashed.

“No, you’re not at all creepy… I was moved by the letter you wrote me, about how I inspired you to make a change in the world, and how I was the reason you volunteered at your local animal shelter even though you’re allergic. Also, I was impressed by the way you’ve practically raised your younger brother.”

All Dean could do was stare at Castiel, slack jawed, as the photographer gestured for Dean to move on.

“Your eyes are hard to forget as well.” Castiel added in a matter-of-fact tone, before turning around so that he could focus his attention on the next fan.

Dean started shaking uncontrollably the second he left the room. If he hadn’t known any better, he would swear that Castiel had been flirting with him. Once more, Dean convinced himself that he’d been imagining  _all of it_.

~

The good thing about Charlie? Her hacking skills were fabulous, and she had gotten herself and Dean a room at a very fancy hotel,  _for free_. The bad thing about Charlie? She was very impulsive, and somewhere throughout the day, Dean had lost her in the crowd, only to arrive at their hotel room that night to discover that Charlie still had the key card.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed as he banged his fist against the door.

All of his stuff was in there, and after this rather hectic day, he was craving some sleep. He tried to call Charlie, but of course she wasn’t picking up, probably getting drunk somewhere.

Dean huffed, resting his head against the door as he tried to come up with an alternative.

“Dean?”

That voice calling out to him had to be a figment of Dean’s imagination, for sure. There was no way that Castiel Novak was talking to him right now. The hand on his shoulder couldn’t be real either, but Dean jerked around anyway, looking right into the blue eyes that he’d stared into so many times, mostly via his TV screen.

“You look like you could use some help, my room is just across the hall, we can talk there if you want?”

Dean’s nod was almost imperceptible, but apparently enough for Castiel. The actor took Dean’s hand like he’d done earlier that day, leading the way…

~

Castiel’s room was something else, and considerably bigger than the room that Dean and Charlie shared. The interior was light and fancy, and a huge window was looking out at the city. Dean was absently staring down at the many twinkling lights as Castiel handed him a glass of whiskey and came to stand beside him to admire the view.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The actor commented quietly. “Very different from how I grew up… I’ve learned to never take any of this for granted.”

And Dean believed him. Naturally, as a fan, he’d read all about Castiel’s not-so-glamorous past, and Dean was baffled by how the actor was still the same person at heart.

“That’s what I like about you…” Dean admitted, not taking his eyes away from the window. “Please don’t ever change.”

He took a sip, and the liquor burned his throat. It was the good kind of burn, the burn that promised Dean to provide him with some courage.

The feeling of Castiel’s warm hand suddenly enveloping Dean’s free hand was magical, making Dean’s fingertips tingle. Dean gathered the courage to look at Castiel, breath hitching at the city lights that were reflected in the blue eyes that he adored.

Castiel, always so collected and confident in his own way, suddenly looked unsure.

“If I asked you if we maybe could meet more often in private, would you be opposed to it?”

And Castiel instantly looked so lonely and lost in that ostentatious hotel room. He had everything, yet he seemed to have so little. All Dean wanted to do was to get  _closer_ , to give Castiel the comfort that he’d given so many others over the years. Dean put down his glass and hugged him, resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the actor’s neck.

“I think I would  _love_  that, Cas…” He murmured into Castiel’s hair.

Dean didn’t quite understand how they went from hugging to kissing, all he knew was that he was suddenly locking lips with Castiel Novak. He tasted of mint, combined with a hint of alcohol. None of Dean’s dreams or fantasies had come close to how kissing Cas  _actually_ felt, and he happily hummed into the actor’s mouth.

The safety of Castiel’s arms already felt like home, and even though that was a little scary, it was also some kind of wonderful.

~

Dean had forgotten all about being tired. The two of them stayed up all night, talking. They exchanged gentle kisses now and then, until they were both too exhausted to keep their eyes open any longer. That was the first time Dean drifted to sleep in the arms of Castiel Novak. Little did he know that it would be the first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys are a lovely audience, I’ve heard some very…  _interesting_  questions today.”

Dean didn’t miss Castiel’s barely-there smirk as the blue-eyed actor said this, cocking an eyebrow at his fans. The fans cheered, and Dean, in the front row, couldn’t stop himself from joining them.

It was almost surreal, how everything had changed, even though so many things were still pretty much the same. Dean smiled up at the stage, up at the guy he loved and adored. That hadn’t changed; Dean’s admiration for Castiel, for the person he was both on screen and off screen.

What  _had_ changed, was that it was two-sided now. They’d been dating for six months, and Dean knew Castiel inside out, just as Castiel had learned everything there was to know about Dean. Dean no longer had to buy tickets to conventions, seeing as Cas always made sure to get Dean a VIP pass. When Dean’s job at the garage allowed it, Castiel preferred Dean being around during these events; not too long ago he had admitted that still seeing Dean in the front row at his panels gave him confidence and comfort. Dean was not about to deny Castiel, even though he no longer had to pay to see the guy or take a picture with him.

“Before we wrap this up… I think I made a promise to the nice young lady in the back named Sarah.” Castiel was talking again, and Dean was back to the here and now. “I promised that I would get back to your question at the end of the panel, and I’m a man of my word. Would you like to ask your question again?”

Dean’s stomach did a nervous little twitch. He remembered the blonde girl with the short spiky hair, as well as the question she’d thrown at Cas. She’d asked him if the rumors were true, and whether or not he was seeing someone.

Of course the two of them had talked about this several times, and Dean had decided to leave it up to Castiel. After all, Cas was the more experienced one when it came to dealing with fans and the press, and Dean trusted him to make the decision as to when it was ‘the right time’.

There was a heavy silence as one of the crew members handed a mic to Sarah, here and there interrupted by whispers of excitement.

“I… I wondered if it’s true that you’re seeing someone.” The girl’s voice was a bit unsteady, but clear.

People were no longer whispering. All of them were obviously holding their breaths as they waited for an answer. The rhythm of Dean’s heart went berserk as he braced himself for what was to come. Was Cas going to tell them the truth? And if so, what was he going to say?

Many possible replies ran through Dean’s head.  _‘It’s nothing serious, but I’m dating. It’s just a fling. I’ve met someone and we’ll see how it goes.’_

Castiel’s face probably didn’t give much away to the audience, but Dean sure as hell noticed how those blue eyes were lighting up all of the sudden.

“Fair enough.” Cas replied, nodding at the girl. “Truth be told, I’m glad you asked. I’d rather tell you all in person… Or maybe it would be best if I  _showed_  you.”

Dean didn’t even have time to process anything before Castiel’s eyes already landed on him, and Cas tilted his head in a gesture that clearly said  _‘come up here’_.

“You sure?” Dean mouthed the words to Cas from the front row.

Castiel smiled and nodded, holding out a hand to encourage him.

Dean’s knees were trembling as he got up from his chair, and many curious eyes were staring at him when he dared to look around. But Dean was brave, and the promise of Castiel’s hand in his made that it was worth it.

Heart fluttering, Dean got up on the stage, Cas’ hand finding his right away. Flashes of cameras blinded Dean when he peeked down at the crowd.

“Everyone…” Castiel started, letting go of Dean’s hand and putting it on the small of Dean’s back instead. “This is Dean Winchester. Dean is…”

Castiel paused, and Dean’s brain took that opportunity to fill in the blank.  _‘The guy I’m seeing. Someone I’m dating. My boytoy’._ Okay, scratch that last one, Castiel would never use that word.

“Dean is  _the love of my life_ , and I hope you will all welcome him with open arms.”

It was then that the world stopped turning, and Dean all but stopped breathing.  _The love of my life_. Dean had to frantically bite his bottom lip to ensure that he wouldn’t shed tears in front of all these fans.

And then there was whistling, and more cheering, Dean’s name echoing throughout the room.

“He’s a true catch, isn’t he?” Castiel asked, proudly beaming as he addressed the fans, his hand now gently rubbing Dean’s back. “I’m a very lucky man.”

More enthusiastic sounds from the crowd.

“Is there anything you would like to say, Dean?” Cas offered Dean the mic, and Dean could tell that he was teasing, but also genuinely offering.

Dean’s sweaty hand closed around the mic, blue eyes telling him that it was going to be alright. The room went quiet again.

“I… ehm… I guess I just want to let you all know that I’m in love with your angel…” Dean tried not to stumble over his own words. “But I’m not going to steal him from you guys… He’s very special to so many, and I understand that, so I’m one hundred percent cool with sharing.”

Dean didn’t know what else to say, but apparently, nothing more was needed, for this earned him a standing ovation. Everyone was clapping, and a girl with curly black hair in the front gave him two thumbs up. When he glanced sideways at Castiel, he knew for sure that he’d said the right thing. Cas mouthed a silent  _‘I love you’_  at him, making Dean’s heart soar, and more cameras flashed.

To Dean’s utter shock, someone in the audience abruptly yelled “So kiss already!”

Castiel pried the mic from Dean’s fingers, then put it down, turning to Dean, blinking at him with huge innocent eyes.

“You heard them, Dean. Are you going to kiss me?” He questioned, blue eyes twinkling, the words only meant for Dean’s ears.

Dean didn’t need to be asked twice, and from there on the cheering fans were nothing but faint background noise to Dean, because he was way too busy passionately kissing his gorgeous boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
